godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
The Macro-Beasts
|image =HB Goji ep 23 preview.png |nameofepisode =The Macro-Beasts |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =23 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1979 }} The Macro-Beasts is the twenty-third episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up with the Calico Crew out at Sea en route to "the Island of Kapalai" in Malaysia. As Brock, Pete, and Godzooky are left to retrieve some tapes from the Island for Quinn's research, Majors and Quinn notice a Volcanic Eruption nearby, pushing up another island in its place and endangering Pete and Brock. The Eruption also causes the Island to be ripped in half and a fissure swallows up the boys and Godzooky, threatening to close up and crush them. Godzooky however calls out to Godzilla, and the Monster King arrives just in time to pull them out of the fissure. After rescuing them, Godzilla then takes the Calico and places it farther away from the Eruption to prevent anymore trouble. Sometime later, Pete and Brock are shocked to see a pack of Giant Seahorses swimming on the surface, and a Giant Jellyfish that dwarfs the Calico itself. Believing that something in the ocean is causing the Sea Life's growth in size, Quinn and Brock go to investigate the newly formed Island. Upon visiting the Island from the Mini-Copter, they both notice that a Purple, Jelly-like substance is oozing from the side of the Volcano and into the Ocean. Believing that the Sea Life is consuming the substance, Quinn and Brock prepare to get a sample for analysis. Suddenly, both of them are attacked by a Giant Manta Ray that can fly. Majors receives the distress call from Quinn and immediately calls on Godzilla for help. Godzooky attempts to hold off the Giant Manta Ray too, but the giant animal is too strong for Godzooky to handle. Eventually Godzilla arrives again to save Quinn and Brock and engages the animal in battle. Despite the Manta Ray's fast speed and ability to shoot Lightning from its tail, Godzilla manages to knock it into the Ocean, subduing the animal. Fearing what kind of damage any shipping vessels and other Sea Life could sustain if the Giant Sea Animals continue to feed on the purple substance, the Calico Crew go Underwater in the Mini-Sub to continue trying to get a sample of the substance for a cure. As Quinn and Brock go together, they witness the growth of a Tropical Fish feeding on the Substance and Quinn deduces that the Intense Heat from the Lava-heated Water, and consumption of the substance is what's caused the Sea Life's growth in size. Suddenly just as Quinn manages to get her sample, she and Brock are attacked by a Giant Crab who disables their Mini-Sub's radio and attempts to drag them into its Cave. Luckily, Brock manages to rescue them both by overheating the Mini-Sub's engine and thus burning the Giant Crab's claw into letting them go, allowing them to escape and return to the Calico. Back on the surface, Quinn discovers that the Substance is a "Super-Food" (a Rich concentration of a life-sustaining Chemical.) Luckily, Quinn also finds a way to reverse the Super-Food's effect: Ice. Cold Temperatures will counteract the Hot Temperatures that's causing the Sea Life's growth to return back to its normal size. Now knowing how to combat the animals' growth, Majors suggests that they wrangle the Giant Sea Life, Roundup-style, by equipping the Mini-Subs with Electrical Barriers that will act as Cattle-prods, leading the Giant Sea Life into an Underwater Cave to trap them inside of a giant circular Reef. With Godzooky guarding the Cave to the Reef's entrance, Majors and Brock manage to follow through with the plan, successfully herding many of the Giant Animals (including the Giant Seahorses, Giant Sharks, and Giant Swordfish) into the cave for them to be turned back to normal. However while herding a pack of Giant Electric Eels, the Eels become hostile and attack Majors and Brock, disabling their Electrical Barriers and threatening to kill them. Luckily, Majors calls on Godzilla, who arrives just in time to frighten off the Eels with his lasers, wrangling them into the Cave. However, one animal manages to escape from the Reef: the Giant Manta Ray, which has unfinished business to settle with Godzilla. Once again, despite the Manta Ray's fast speed, Godzilla manages to knock it into the Reef it escaped from, subduing the animal yet again. With all the Giant Sea Life now trapped in the Coral-like Reef, the Calico Crew realizes that they will need a Giant Cold substance to shrink all the animals back down. The Calico Crew then tell Godzooky to tell Godzilla to retrieve an Iceberg from the South Pole, big enough for the plan to work. As the Calico Crew watches over the still-growing Sea Life, Godzilla swims to Antarctica to retrieve the Iceberg. With the Iceberg in tow, Godzilla returns to the Reef and tosses it into the Animal-filled Water, successfully shrinking the Animals down to their original size. Later, the Calico Crew manage to retrieve the last of the Super-Food, prevent anymore Sea Life from feeding on it ever again. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Giant Seahorse *Giant Jellyfish *Giant Crab *Giant Electric Eel *Giant Sea Turtle *Giant Manta Ray *Giant Starfish *Giant Shark *Giant Swordfish *Giant Squid Gallery to be added Trivia *This episode features the most Monsters to appear in a single episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. *This episode appears to be based off of the 1904 novel, "The Food of the Gods and How It Came to Earth" where a newly discovered food source that causes animals and humans to grow to enormous size after consuming it. Poll Do you like The Macro-Beasts? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour